


Reconnecting

by lynndyre



Series: Yuri Lowell, Private Eye [8]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Reunions, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly after the police BBQ in 'Mending Bridges', but can be read alone.</p>
<p> Leblanc dials the number Yuri gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

Leblanc made his way to one of the deserted tables, away from the noise. His thumb still hovered over the display of his phone, constant enough that the screen hadn't timed out long minutes since entering the number Yuri gave him into his contact list.

He pressed enter without conscious choice, listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" Leblanc sat there. It was the wrong inflection, but the right voice- "Hello? Who's there?"

"...You're not dead."

"Jean? Jean Leblanc?"

Leblanc sat there with the phone to his ear under the worn green sunshade, red-eyed. Thick-voiced.

"I don't know what to call you."


End file.
